Alpha Force: Cold Blood
by SuperTD
Summary: This has been on before, but I wasn't motivated to carry on with it. I've done the second chapter, and hopefully I'll update fairly soon. When everyone ambers parents knew starts dying in mysterious circumstances, alpha force look into it.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, I'm trying this story again. Hopefully I'll be motivated to continue with it. This is my first Alpha Force fanfic. I normally write fantasy stories, so I don't know how this will turn out or if it will be any good, but please review and tell me!**

* * *

The man worked quickly in the darkness, setting the explosive in place. It was the last one of the series he had placed throughout the complex. As soon as it was ready, he stepped back and looked around him, checking to see if there was anyone watching. Nothing. To be sure, he flicked on his flashlight and swept it around him, checking everywhere. Satisfied, he walked away from the charge he had set and up a small staircase. When he opened the door a wave of light flooded in and he covered his eyes. The sudden change of light and dark hurt his eyes, and he could see purple spots dancing across his eyelids when he shut them. 

Once they had gone, he stepped out into the corridor, closing the door behind him. Getting out would be easy, since he was wearing the factory uniform. He strolled confidently down the hall, listening to the low sounds of rumbling machinery, and after checking his watch, he took a turning off and walked towards a fire exit door. Once outside, he found his car and drove out through the back gate. It was late in the evening and very dark, but the area was lit up so he could see where he was going. After getting outside the factory premises, he drove a long way away, out of the town and into the surrounding countryside. When he thought he was far enough away, he reached into the pocket of his uniform and retrieved a small black box with an aerial coming out the top, and a small button in the centre. He pulled out the aerial, flicked a switch at the side, and then pressed the button.

A second after he pressed it, a fireball leapt up high into the sky, followed a few seconds later by a loud BOOM! The ground shook beneath him, and he smiled to himself. Another £50,000 had just become his. His boss was paying him well. Pulling in to the side of the road, he took a list from the passenger seat. His eyes scanned across it to see who he had to deal with next. Just two words were written. Amber Middleton.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"A Bakery?" Amber queried. She was sitting on her bed, and had been watching the huge TV screen in the corner until her uncle had come in.

"Actually, it was a huge factory, manufacturing many different types of bread. The owner was a close friend of your parents. Matt Steel." John Middleton replied from the doorway. He was dressed in green shorts that came down to his knee and an old t-shirt that was so brightly coloured that seemed like it could light up the whole room. It was midsummer, and the weather in Boston lately was in the very high twenties. Most people were staying inside during midday.

"Nope, never heard of him. What's this got to do with me?" Amber asked.

"Well…the situation was rather odd. Matt very rarely went to see his factories in person. In fact, he's only ever been once before. That was over ten years ago, before your parents passed away. Anyway, the whole place had gone through its twice yearly safety check from the government 2 days earlier, and according to their reports everything was working fine, not a flaw to be found anywhere." Amber sat up a little straighter, paying more attention now.

"Then what made the place explode?" she asked curiously. Her uncle glanced around as if checking to see if someone was listening. But the house was still deserted, apart from the two of them. Who does he think is going to be listening? Amber thought to herself. John glanced back to her and stepped further in to the room.

"well, the police are saying faulty electrics started a fire, which spread rapidly throughout the complex, but all the wiring had been checked during the inspection. And doesn't it seem odd that the one day the owner is visiting is the day it happens to explode?" He was pacing up and down the length of the bedroom, tapping his hands against his legs. Amber almost laughed at how silly he looked with the clothes that looked ridiculous on him. Somehow she managed to withhold her laughs and keep a straight face.

"But they could have made a mistake, and missed something. Maybe it's just a coincidence?" John could tell she didn't believe it though.

"Possibly. But unlikely. Also, another of you parent's friends was killed recently. She was an entrepreneur, name of Jo Parker. She had shares in lots of well known clothes brands. When-

"I remember her!" Amber interrupted, getting up from the bed. "Didn't she come to that party at Christmas? I talked to her, and she seemed really friendly. How did she die?"

John Middleton stopped pacing, and went to stand by the window, glancing outside. Then he turned back to Amber.

"They found her body at the bottom of a cliff near her house in Dorset, England, impaled on some rocks. They think she must have been out walking during strong winds, and got blown over the side. But I knew Jo well, and she was always very careful, never taking any chances. She was scared of heights too, so she wouldn't go walking on cliffs." He stopped, and leaned back against the wall in thought.

"So what has this got to do with me? I mean, I am sorry for them of course, but I hardly knew them."

"But don't you think it's rather odd? Two people who were both friends with your parents happen to die within the space of a few days, both in peculiar circumstances? I thought it might be something for Alpha force to investigate." Suddenly Amber was interested again.

"What, so you think someone is killing my parents friends? Who would want to do that?" Her uncle gazed back at her, unsure.

"I don't know. But your parents made a lot of enemies remember. Maybe one of them thought their friends might start doing the same thing, I've no idea. Maybe you're right, and it is just coincidence. But I don't like it, and I think you should investigate." He sighed, and looked ruefully at her. "I feel like it's my fault your parents died. I was the one who helped them, gave them what they needed. I arranged passports, false identities and equipment for them to use. I was what got them killed. So I'd like you to investigate for me, even if it turns out to be nothing." John looked tired out and sad. Amber felt sorry for him, and wished that he had said something about how he felt before. But here was a new mission for Alpha Force, and they would do it for him.


End file.
